dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra TV
Ultra TV is an international digital satellite channel that airs men and women's entertainment, cartoons, comedy, drama, movies, news, and adult entertainment. It was launched on September 22, 1997. 1995-1997 (Prelaunch) Ultra TV signed a patent in October 29, 1995. Its original slogan was intented to be "Dynamic Television". Due to lack of funds, the channel was not launched until September 22, 1997. 1997-1999 On September 22, 1997, Ultra TV was launched. The logo was designed by Pentagram and the idents where done by Paul Rand. 1999-2001 An improved logo was designed in 1999 by the same company above and debuted on June 21, 1999. This logo was used when it become from a premium, commercial-free international analog cable service to a basic digital satellite ad-supported global channel. 2001-2004 When the channel's ratings suddenly declined in late-2000, Ultra TV commisioned Troika Design Group to do the logo and the idents to recover its ratings that were lost in 2000. That was deemed very effective. Ultra TV debuted its new look on May 4, 2001. The first idents where done by Novocom. The 2002 idents were designed by Lambie-Nairn and debuted on September 2, 2002. From December 2003-March 2004, many people in the world submitted designs for the idents, with the alternative logo. These submitted idents were animated by Lambie-Nairn and aired from April 2, 2004 until September 26, 2004. 2004-2006 On September 26, 2004, Ultra TV received another overhaul, which inverted the colours, added a circle, and used Gotham font. This logo was designed by Razorfish and the idents were designed by Brand New School. In the last weeks of March 2004, Brand New School came up with the beautiful concept of having one of the subjects draw the Ultra logo in the air. Initially the plan was to create a years worth of 1000 ID's in batches [ about so many idents at a time]. The overall brief - handed for the first time to external ad agency Omnicom Group, was to embrace and inclusively show multicultural makeup in the countries that Ultra TV serves, and identify that people show values, supports, confidence, and greatness for Ultra TV. Additionally the brief was to imbue the series with a contemporary worldwide identity. Ken Francis created music for most of the series, with an agenda to create unusual and captivating musical "foils" rather than literal & typical "TV Ident" soundtracks, and curated a small amount of licensed music when only that would do. Hot Chocolate's "Heaven's in the Back Seat" for example, underscored one ident. Ken decided to reinvent the classic four-note Ultra TV jingle in all manner of sounds to bring a home-made humour and voice to complete the "branding". Ken on the project: "The visual idea just blew me away, even in the trial shoot. It was so great being able to watch people in the lives then draw the Ultra logo in their own styles and it was perfect for the network. The team were busting to try awesome ways to capture real people in all their captivating humanness... and so I just painted with musical and sound stuff that spoke to the human on the screen - some sort of lateral backstory preferable - and with fun or dignity. preferably both. I LOVED trying to find things that just lifted you out of the ordinary view..." For the award winning first part of the series, a Brand New School employee brought her spectacularly beautiful slo-mo sepia magic to these award-winning vignettes. 2006-2009 This logo debuted on March 1, 2006, when Ultra TV had minor changes to the logo by adding a bevel, designed by the same company. Also, on that day, a new cyborg mascot (called in same name) was launched. 2007-2009 (Indonesia, TeVee) From Janaury 1st, 2007, Ultra TV Indonesia rebranded as TeVee due to accquire of MNC and rebrand of the network. The entertainment channel, TeVee Entertainment was launched in April 3, 2007. The brand "TeVee" was used until 2011. 2009-2012 A simpler logo, based on the channel's on-screen bug, was launched on April 6, 2009. The bug's wordmark was changed from just 'ultra' to 'ultratv.tv', Ultra TV's website url since 1997. This logo was designed by Red Bee Media. TeVee was reverted back to Ultra TV Indonesia in June 1, 2009 and they used the logo. 2012-2013 A completely new logo, which resembles a smartphone app (like 's), was designed by Moira and debuted on May 1, 2012. It was done to refresh the channel's image for the youth and the masses. However, the on-screen bug was still used in tandem with the 2012 logo. 2013-present (Most countries) On September 1, 2013, Ultra TV introduced the new logo, which was designed by Chermayeff & Geismar & Haviv, However, the cyborg mascot was dropped, the on-screen bug was updated accordingly, and the slogan is still used until November 2013. 2014- (tentative; USA and Philippines only) In October 12, 2013, it was announced that a leaked logo would be inaugurated in March 23, 2014, to be used only in selected United States of America, and the Philippines. They thought that the logo resembled a smiley face more than the current logo. The USA version will use the slogan "so:ultra", while Ultra TV Philippines will broadcast Filipino-language programming, aside from English programming. The Philippines slogan will be "Type ko Ultra!" Selected adult programming will be removed in Ultra Philippines. Font used in the logo will be Museo. Idents will show CGI "rose petals" (actually animated 3D discs) and will be designed by beeld.motion. 2014- (tentative, France, Sweden, and Canada only) 2014- (tentative, UK and Ireland only) It almost looks like the 2013-present logo of the most countries. 2014- (tentative, Italy only) This announced logo is the same as the USA and Philippines one but in green color. This will premiere on April 6, 2014. 2014- (tentative, Poland only) 2014- (tentative, Russia only) 2014- (tentative, Czech Republic and Hungary only) 2014- (tentative; Netherlands only) The logo will be the same as the US and Philippines, expect in a rainbow color. 2014- (tentative, Bulgaria and the rest of Eastern Europe only) The logo will be a bunch of smiley faces flying with the 2001-2004 logo leading them. 2014- (tentative, Spain and India only) The logo will be the old "Ultra" mascot and the text "Ultra" underneath him. The font will be Homemade Robot. 2014- (tentative, South Africa and Australia only) In 2014, the South African and Australian branches will switch to a simple logo, featuring the purple text "Ultra" in Comic Sans MS, and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers character Gadget next to it. Gadget will be the mascot for the channel. The idents will be animated by TMS Entertainment and DisneyToon Studios and will feature Gadget, voiced by Tress MacNeille, doing things, you know, making inventions, and flying stuff. 2014- (tentative, the Midwestern/Eastern United States only) Now, in the Midwestern/Eastern United States, Gadget will be the mascot, too, but the logo font will be changed to Arial Narrow. For bumpers, idents, slogans, variants, and other logos see Ultra TV/Other. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional Television International networks Category:Ultra Limited Category:Ultra TV Category:TV Channels